Pure Like Tears
by Gin-inu
Summary: When fighting a water nin Sakura gets injured to where she might not last a month. Naruto must help his friend while trying to keep his own panic down. ナルサク bad summary TT TT
1. Chapter 1

CRASH

Naruto flung back 20 feet onto the sandy beach. He quickly picked his head up out of the sand and ignored the cold chill of the grey sky above him threatening to rain.

Sakura gripped her kunai and looked over her shoulder to check on her partner. Seeing that he was already hopping to his own feet she took her stance on the ocean waves and turned her attention back to her opponent.

Charging at the mizu nin who summoned a giant squid she took out two more kunai and jumped into the air. Giving a shriek of approval she chucked the piercing metal blades at him and his summon. The squid was pierced in the side but it was only a minor thorn compared to a full out damaging attack while the ninja just smirked and blocked.

"Damn…" she cursed under her breath landing defensively back on the waves. Naruto sprung from over head making shadow clones and growled. While one was busy taking on the nin and the others making random kicks and punches to the summon Sakura took this time to help. She ran at the squid full intention of doing a large amount of damage with her new found strength Tsunade had taught her.

Swinging her arm back and then forward she managed to make a big impact on it's side making it squeal with displeasure.

"Yes!" Sakura grinned seeing it sink a bit as another tentacle popped Naruto's shadow clone.

But then a scream pierced her ears and she shot her vision over to Naruto whose lower body was falling making him splash on a wave. He had a kunai embedded in his calf and was trying to get up and attack but the water nin already had his weapon out. It was a large pole coated in purple liquid that he was aiming at Naruto's back.

Sakura's eyes widened seeing this. She dashed to where the two were fighting trying to get there to block the attack that was going to do massive damage at the speed it was going if it hit Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Sakura managed to get there in time only to get pierced through her side flinging her back until she landed on the beach, her back pressed against a rock that the pole was holding her to.

Naruto shot his head up when he heard Sakura scream only to have blood splatter on his face and see Sakura fly the opposite direction at a dangerous speed. His eyes widened when the red liquid coated his skin.

Hearing a wheeze, he looked back to his displeasure to see Sakura pinned to the rock with the pole in her side and blood flowing from her lips.

"Sakura-chan…" he mumbled in shock that she actually protected him from such an attack.

"Heh heh, that was a very foolish decision. That pole was coated with a poison that is sure to kill. By the looks of it, just taking it out of her side would speed up the process of death." Spoke the water nin with a grin on his face.

Naruto's eyes widened more before rage took over him.

"Bastard!" he yelled and ripped out the kunai ready to kill the man who did this to his Sakura. His friend. His partner.

Before he could have the knife make contact with the nin's throat a tentacle whacked him in the side flinging him over the waves with a grunt.

Sakura looked up with huffing of air, ceasing her hard attempt at sucking air into her lungs.

"Naruto…"

'_I have to help, even if….'_

Gripping the pole with quivering hands she knew if she could not ever save her team mate then what was the point of even living with the guilt of choosing yourself over someone with more potential in life.

"Sakura-chan! Wait!"

Sakura looked over at Naruto who was on his knees standing up, his voice urgent and desperate. Reaching out with a hand, he shivered at thinking of the consequences of what she was about to do.

"Don't pull that out. I can do this on my own!" he said his eyes shone with worry.

Sakura let another stream of blood befall her lips and dribbled down to her chin before she lowered her eyes and let go of the pole. Seeing that Sakura wasn't going to do anything drastic, Naruto turned back to catch another tentacle that was being swung at his body. Gritting his teeth, Naruto gripped onto it and threw it back the way it came.

As the fight went on Sakura observed how Naruto fought with full strength trying to kill the animal and then go for the nin. But she also observed every mistake he was making and how many times certain attacks, if they hit just right, would have killed him instantly.

Naruto coughed up blood and leaned over gritting his teeth again.

Sakura couldn't take seeing her friend start to get badly injured while she stayed pinned to a rock.

"Die!" the nin laughed and shot kunai towards Naruto in his unguarded form. Sakura immediately ripped out the pole and ran towards him to help.

"Sakura-chan!"

--

Naruto walked with rain dripping from his injured body carrying a limp girl with pink hair in his arms weakly. He had light tears coming down his cheeks but you couldn't tell but from the sadness in his eyes because of the rain.

Blood soaked both of their forms even the rain couldn't take away.

Naruto sniffed and lost his footing a bit leaning against a tree and dropping Sakura half way but had her arm around his shoulder now and her feet on the ground. He groaned and looked up to see beyond a few trees the tip of the entrance to Konoha not to far in the distance.

"We're almost there 'kay Sakura-chan? Then Tsunade obaa-chan can get you cured alright?" He asked and looked over at the girl who had her head hanging. More tears flowed down her face seeing her not answer him.

Getting his balance back he pushed off of the trunk of the tree and kept walking.

Mean while outside the gate of Konoha was a certain bowl cut ninja who was just walking out to go train. Yes it might have been raining but that wouldn't stop him.

Making his way out towards the forest he saw an orange form.

"Mmm?" he mumbled and squinted to see a better picture. Smiling when he saw it was Naruto and Sakura coming back from their mission he ran up to greet them.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee said but his words faltered as well as his smile when he saw Naruto's saddened face and their blood soaked bodies.

"…Gechi mayu…Sakura-chan….we need to get some help…" he said his face contorting into a sob. ( I think that's how you spell what he calls lee. I will look it up later)

Lee's lower lip shook a bit seeing the blood dribble to the ground, then without a moment of hesitation he immediately dashed over to Naruto and took Sakura on his back.

"What happened?" he asked quickly only to have Naruto wince and lower his gaze. Pausing a bit, Lee turned his vision directly at Naruto.

"Can you keep up?" he asked eyeing his injured form. Naruto nodded. He could keep up till they got to Konoha.

Running back along the forest floor, they all made their way to the Konoha hospital.

"…Lee-san….sorry….if I'm getting you dirty…" Sakura mumbled weekly referring to the blood coming out of her body and coming onto Lee's jump suit.

"Mmm." He shook his head." It's alright."

--

"…."

Sakura sat up in her hospital bed, the sun now shining brightly. Squinting her eyes, she leaned her back against the head board and saw that her abdomen was wrapped in bandages.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked over to see Tsunade standing next to her bed.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said a bit surprised.

"Sakura….how are you feeling?" she asked a bit worried.

"Oh?" she mumbled and smiled at her." Well, I do feel a little sore but that will pass I think."

Tsunade's eyes softened.

"Maa, Sakura that's good to hear…Demo, I have to inform you of something so I will get straight to the point." Tsunade mumbled making Sakura give her undivided attention.

"The weapon that pierced you was coated in a poison that is supposed to shut down all your systems in your body and cause as much pain as possible over time, unless it is treated immediately."

Sakura smiled.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"…Unfortunately, you weren't treated as soon as 30 minutes when you were stabbed so that was not immediate attention." Tsunade said and felt a pang in her chest seeing the fear half etched on Sakura's features.

"You will probably experience horrible pain that you have yet to experience in your life as a shinobi. Each passing day it will get worse, while other days will feel numbing or you're just fine. But either way, I wouldn't say it's pleasurable."

Sakura gripped her sheets and stared at her hands.

"Ah…"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled flinging the door open. He looked as good as new. Of course, it had already been a week since they arrived back.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake! Those nurses lied to me and said you were still passed out." He grumbled but then grinned at her.

"Wow, Tsunade obaa-chan really fixed you up. I think you can get back up and training in a few days." He snickered and rubbed his finger under his nose.

Everything was silent.

"Naruto, Sakura isn't going to be training with you anymore." Tsunade stated.

"Eh? Why not?" he asked with little closed fox eyes.

"Sakura….will not be able to stay with you for a long time. I don't even think she will make it till the end of this month."

Naruto stared with wide confused eyes over at the kunoichi in the bed.

"What do you mean? She looks great, you cured her up good." He argued.

"Naruto, Sakura is slowly dying."

His heart skipped a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was eerily silent. Naruto could only hear his own heartbeat in his ears as confusion and soon understanding consumed him. Turning his vision towards the pink haired kunoichi in the bed who was looking out the window as if to avoid all the problems in the room, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach making him want to vomit.

"Tsunade obaa-chan, what do you mean?" he asked as calmly as his voice could go. Although it was straining him to keep from screaming out his questions in a panicked state.

"You heard me correctly Naruto." She said in a hushed voice. His eyes widened.

"_Heh heh, that was a very foolish decision. That pole was coated with a poison that is sure to kill. By the looks of it, just taking it out of her side would speed up the process of death."_

Now what the ninja said made complete sense. He **intended **to kill his enemy slowly! Sadistic bastard!

Clenching his eyes shut, the wave of nausea flowed from his toes to his head again.

"What do you mean…" he asked with his head down and shaking shoulders.

Tsunade looked at him with softened eyes.

"Naruto—"

"I want to know exactly what's going to happen to Sakura-chan!" he screamed with tears in his eyes making both Tsunade and Sakura tense a bit.

"Naruto, Sakura is going to die. I can't do anything, but panicking right now will not going to do any good." Tsunade said rather sternly.

"I don't care! The only thing that will do some good is if you fix Sakura-chan." He said his eyes pleading. He didn't want to loose another friend.

Tsunade shut her eyes. There had to be an easy way to break this to him, as much as it pained her to do so.

"Naruto….The pole that struck Sakura was coated in a certain material I do not have a cure for. Over the days it will get more painful and eventually kill her."

Naruto's face spread out. He was now breathing through his lips and his eyes were big and dilated.

"I can't help anymore but try and research the material although I have no lead points and even if I do discover how to cure her it will be long past a month."

"Then what are we supposed to do? Sit back here and watch her die!" Naruto couldn't take it. Why? Why did she have to suffer for something that was meant for him?

"….There is another way to make sure she is in no pain Naruto." Tsunade said looking away over to Sakura. She didn't want to see how he would react to what she was going to say.

"What? What!" he practically yelled at the Godaime.

"…I could inject a liquid drug into her blood stream that will kill her instantly but there would be no pain."

Sakura didn't hear her say that earlier. She scrunched her face and felt the bundle of nerves in her gut do a flip.

Naruto on the other hand, didn't have the same calm reaction. His eyes widened and fresh water from his tear ducts flooded his eyes.

"No! You want to kill Sakura-chan—" Naruto stopped when he saw the anger in her eyes and features when she turned around and looked straight into his eyes.

"Don't you dare say something like that to me. I don't like to see my citizens suffering and I refuse to stand around here to be yelled at by you! Urusai!" she bellowed making Naruto shut up.

When everything calmed down a bit. Tsunade looked at Naruto seriously.

"It was a simple suggestion that you and or Sakura can think about as the days pass. I will get all the help I can to fix her but don't get your hopes high. It is Sakura's decision whether she wants to do what she does so don't go forcing her into something even more painful."

Naruto hung his head and stared blankly at the floor like he did when Sandaime died.

"Ah….can I talk to Sakura-chan alone?"

Sakura tensed again hearing those words. It was assured that this talk wouldn't be pleasant.

"Ah, I see." She bowed her head and walked out of the little hospital room.

Naruto and Sakura just stayed silent on both of their sides of the rooms. After five minutes Naruto finally spoke up.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura felt like her heart was about to break. His voice sounded so shattered.

"Sakura-chan, look at me."

Sakura froze for a second. She didn't think she could take his face. But, being strong for both of them probably could be something she could do.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in a half sob.

Sakura turned around but immediately had the urge to turn back around. His shoulders were shaking slightly, tears were in his eyes, and his facial expression was saddening. He had red outlines on the outlines of his eyes and his face was a bit pale and panicked like he had just been spooked.

"Sakura-chan, why did you let this happen to you?"

Tears started to form into her eyes as well but she told herself she wouldn't let them fall.

"It was for your own good Naruto—"

BANG

Naruto punched down on the little shelf he was by.

"Don't tell me that Sakura-chan! I could have taken it!" he yelled with more tears pouring down his face.

"Naruto—"

"Sakura-chan, why? Why! Why why! You didn't need to and now you have to…….you have to go through this!" some how he couldn't say she was going to die.

"……I didn't want you to die Naruto…." She said and looked down at her hands with clear eyes and a calm face. She could do this.

Naruto's lower lip quivered and his face went through many emotions as if deciding what he was going to say next. It was silent a bit in the room, until Sakura's voice broke the silence.

"Stranded in the middle of a hurricane  
I've got an umbrella but nowhere to stay  
Do I give up now or do I face the cold  
I better get some boldness  
Looking to the left I see it coming  
I'm alone and I'm scared and it's heading my way  
Do I run  
Do I hide  
Do I dare close my eyes  
Do I face the fear inside…."

Naruto's eyes widened hearing her singing. The words….

"Time after time  
Lord I'll keep running back to You  
Keep running back to You  
I, I realize this time that I'll be fine"

She looked directly into his eyes making his heart skip a beat.

"Even if the stars fell like rain  
Even if tomorrow never came  
Even if the world I know should crumble  
Nothing's gonna stand in my way  
Even if the sun left the sky  
And even if these tears never dry  
Even if the mountains fall and tumble  
If what's left of me is taken I will not be shaken"

He understood a little more as the song went on. He needed to be her support beam through this. He can't live her life. She is strong enough to get through this.

"Landed in the middle of the desert  
And I'm wondering why what keeps me alive  
When the water I drink and the air that I breathe is dry

Time after time  
Lord I'll keep running back to You  
Keep running back to You  
I, I realize this time that I'll be fine

Even in the darkest night  
I know I'll be alright  
The world is bound to change  
But You always stay the same"

There was a long pause in the room. Looking up, Sakura spoke up with her normal voice now, giving Naruto a statement.

"You give me joy  
You give me hope  
You give me love that doesn't change"

His eyes widened. ( no that wasn't a love confession. She was saying he is her precious person right now. Best friend)

Naruto ran across the room and hugged Sakura and for once Sakura didn't punch him. Wrapping her arms around his back loosely, Sakura took a deep breath.

"I won't be shaken Naruto. I can do this, it was my choice and I plan to see to it to the very end. I put my heart into **everything **I do…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura-chyaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Sakura looked up from her spot on the bed to see Naruto burst through the hospital door. He was grinning and standing with his arms behind his back.

"Good morning!" he said and gave her his best smile he could muster.

Sakura stared puzzled at him. How could he go from super panicked, then the next day be all happy? Shaking her head Sakura smiled back at him.

"Morning…..what do you have behind your back?" she asked and tried to peer around him but he moved.

"Something that will make your day better today."

"What?" she asked cocking an eye brow.

He shot his hands out and held out a pass.

Sakura stared confused.

"A card?" she asked unsure.

He snickered." Not just any card. It grants you access to anywhere you want to go in Konoha and you don't have to pay or nothing!"

Sakura was handed the card and inspected it. Seeing Tsunade's signature on it she smiled.

"So!" Naruto announced and pulled the card back out of her hands." Where do you want to go first?"

Sakura thought a moment." Hmm……the garden." She smiled.

"Eh?" that's not what he was expecting.

"You know, that big garden they just built not too far from here. Here let me show you." Sakura got out of bed and attempted to walk over to the door but was pushed down in a chair.

"Naruto!" she said frustrated.

"Sakura-chan, you can't walk around 'cause you still have a wound and I don't want you doing anything to make…..anything speed up. So, you aren't going to move around much around me." He said rather sternly.

Sakura growled and flicked his nose making him grip it with one hand.

"And how long are you going to be around me?" she glared. Naruto grinned.

"As much as humanly possible."

Sakura groaned in her head.

"And what do you suggest I get around by?"

Naruto pointed to where she was sitting, making Sakura looked down.

She was in a wheel chair.

"……Fine." She huffed. Naruto smiled at her and then looked away and blushed.

"So….I will tell the nurse I am taking you out. Be right back!" he said real fast and quickly leaned in and pecked her on the cheek then dashed out the door leaving Sakura dumb founded.

--

Naruto pushed Sakura through the garden loving the sounds of her amazement of all the variety of flowers.

"Amazing….wow!" Sakura smiled at all the different colors. Has everything been this bright before?

"So, do you like it?" Naruto asked and stopped under a big tree.

"Like it, I love it!" she smiled brightly making Naruto's heart soar. But it also hurt because there was still that possibility that he would never see that smile again.

But pushing that thought aside, he put on his happy façade again.

He looked up and saw the birds in the tree and then one special pink flower growing on the end.

"Sakura-chan, look—" he stopped mid sentence when he looked back in the chair and Sakura wasn't in it.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled panicked. All of the sudden something fell on his head. Naruto pulled it off to reveal the little pink flower he was looking at. Looking up he saw Sakura sitting on the branch looking down at him.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing?!"

"Calm down." She stuck her tongue out at him." It's not like I can't do anything. I am not in pain at the moment and when I am I will tell you."

Naruto stared blankly for a minute then put on a small smile.

"I understand."

"Now." She giggled." What do you say we do something more physical?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura smiled down at Naruto from the branch she was on. She surely wasn't the passive type.

"Sakura-chan…what are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

She just smiled bigger. Then her eyes widened and she gripped her heart.

"N-Naruto…." She said shakily. Naruto's eyes widened as well as he saw her start to shake and looked pained.

"Sakura-chan!"

Then her normal face came back on and she was cracking up making Naruto stand there shocked.

"You…You should have seen the look on your face Naruto!" she giggled out. Naruto stared blankly and then shot defensively.

"T-that wasn't funny Sakura-chan!"

"Oh lighten up." She smiled, but then paid attention to the look on his face. Her pleasure slipped from her features seeing Naruto's slightly worried yet slightly pouting face.

"Sorry, I won't do that again." She commented and jumped down in front of him.

"Before, what were you saying?" he asked. Sakura looked at him and then smiled at the flowers.

"Let's see who can find the nicest flower, ne?"

Naruto took that in as a challenge.

"Alright! Good luck, k?" he smiled at her and shot his hand up.

Sakura smiled.

"Yes Naruto."

--

Naruto was searching in the willow section of the garden.

"Oh! Amazing!" he announced and touched the side of the tree looking up through the branches.

"It's so….amazing." he said and loved the way Konoha nature looked.

Meanwhile Sakura was searching through the bushes and bundles of flowers. Pink, purple and all the in between.

"Wow." She said and picked a pink flower.

"This will totally beat whatever Naruto gets." She grinned and started walking back down the trail. She was about to turn the corner when a strange feeling pulsed through her making her halt in her movements.

Her arms felt like the nerves in it were doing a vibration dance as well as her legs. Her head had a small ringing in the back making her eyes unfocuss ever so slightly.

"U….uh…" Sakura chocked out a bit as the feelings went from minor to feeling like all her muscles were tearing apart. She dropped on her knees letting go of the flower.

"What….what the hell…" she moaned out and gripped her sides falling on her abdomen on the ground. As the seconds passed the feelings increased. Her head felt like her skull was pushing outward causing immense pressure on her head. Her arms and legs felt like they were on fire while her stomach felt like it was being cut through with blades.

"Ow…..OW!" she screamed and felt nausea through her stomach making her roll over and vomit.

"Ahhh! Ow!" she screamed and gripped her head rolling on the ground.

--

Naruto was busy picking his flower when he heard a small sound.

"Hm?" he lifted his head up. The sound sounded like an unsure noise.

"Sakura-chan?" he turned around. Then it got louder till it was screams. He hesitated before he went to check it out. Last time she did that it scared him, and maybe she was doing it again. But then it sounded desperate, and in pain.

His blood ran cold when he heard a gurgling sound and the screams stopped.

"Sakura-chan!"


	5. Chapter 5

Like the first few drops before the storm, the shock slowly registers. Like the flood gates opening, his heart rate drifted into a fast pace. Like stacked pebbles made by a child, his muscles felt like they couldn't support his weight. But most importantly like the cold winter breeze before the snow falls panic swept over him.

A pale girl lay on the ground, a flower in her hand. Pink tresses of hair fluttered all over the dirt path and her cheeks. Fingers twitching as if a feather were tickling her hand was the only clue that showed him she was alive. Blood dribbled and stained her bottom lip. She must have bitten it in an act to distract her from the pain. Her limbs were thrown about and seemed forgotten by the dull, shadowed look in her eyes.

Naruto dropped slowly to his knees as his body slowly took in her form. His eyes widened as he realized this wasn't a trick.

Sakura

His hand gently reached out and touched her skin. No movement. Panic coursed through his veins.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hovered over her and placed his head on her chest. A faint beat of the heart was there. Not sure of what to do, he grabbed her in his arms and placed her quickly under a tree. Running back down the path, he went to go get the wheel chair.

--

Bump bum

Bump bum

Bump bum

….

Bump bum

Bump bum

……

Bump bum

….

Bump bum

Bump bum

Bump bum

_Hm….irregular heart beat….._

Crunch crunch –scuffle- crunch crunch

…_.Feet….on leaves….._

Slowly opening her eyes, Sakura was greeted with darkness. Letting out a breath of displeasure, she felt as if her muscles have been locked in place forever. Shakily reaching out her hand, she began feeling around for her flower. When she felt something she gently gripped onto it.

"Sakura-chan?" she heard a familiar voice.

Feeling the object grip her hand, she knew it was another hand. Squinting her eyes and coughing a couple of times she began getting her vision back.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked his voice laced in uncertainty.

Giving him a slow nod, he calmed down a bit. They sat in silence for a minute until she felt a drip on her hand. She looked at her hand but couldn't make out what it was yet.

"Na…Naruto?—" she asked quietly, questioning when he pulled her into a hug. She knew he was crying or at least trying not to when her face rubbed against the material of his jacket when his shoulders started shaking.

"…I'm sorry…" she mumbled and gripped his hand in hers the best she could.

"I want to help…but I don't know what to do. It's hard….I don't like feeling helpless Sakura-chan." He explained under his breath.

Sakura stayed silent for a while just looking out into the distance of blackness in her eyes. Swallowing the metallic tasting lump in the back of her throat, she licked her lips and searched for words.

"Helplessness seems contagious" she muttered.

"Yeah…..it does….."


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto….Wait! Naruto! Where are we going!" yelled Sakura as Naruto pushed her defiantly through the streets.

"Back to the hospital. Where else?"

Sakura turned her head and looked at him through her eye. " Why?"

Naruto immediately stopped." Why? What kind of question is that? You almost died a while ago."

Sakura searched for words, then gave an awkward smile." But I feel fine now." He glared down at her." Really, I am?" she asked unsurely to see if those were the words he wanted to hear.

Sakura saw uncertainty crawl across his face." Come on. What's the worst that can happen?"

"You already know" he groaned and placed his hand over his face.

-

"How did I end up here?" Naruto mumbled and looked over at an overjoyed Sakura." Here you go, two Miso ramen" said the man as he slid Naruto and Sakura their ramen.

"It's because Ichiraku Ramen is your weakness." Sakura replied breaking her chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu! (lets eat)"

They both sat there and slurped their ramen. Over the time of eating, something hit Sakura.

"Hey Naruto?" she looked over at him.

"Hm?" he replied, his mouth full of noodles.

"I need to go somewhere by myself after lunch."

Naruto spit out the broth that was in his mouth, as well as some chunks of noodles.

"Huh!"

"I said, ' I need to go—'"

"I know what you said Sakura-chan. How come?" Naruto asked confused.

"There's someone I gotta see. It's important." She replied taking another bite.

"But Sakura-chan…are you sure you're able to walk around freely? You just had an attack not too long ago and you're acting like nothing happened!" Naruto explained.

"But I feel fine now. No worries." Sakura reassured waving her hand.

"Even if that's true….I thought we were going to spend today together…."

"Oi…Naruto, you're a very clingy person. I'll meet you at the hospital when I'm done with my….um…..errand. How's that sound? So just go wait there and I'll be right back!" Sakura said finishing up her ramen and taking off down the street before Naruto could oppose any longer.

Sakura stopped running when she could no longer hear Naruto' shouts. Jeez, that kid was sure loud. She felt a pang in her side where the wound was from the pole every time she took a step.

"Ow…I guess I shouldn't run anymore." She said to herself as she felt her side cramp up.

"Sigh, I don't like adjusting to pain." She grumbled." Now, off to find him. And if I know him like I think I do, the I have a general idea of where he might be."

-

There, on the top of the Hokage tower sat Sakura's target. He was doing exactly what he was known for. Well, one of the things he was known for.

He was reading.

"Kakashi sensei!"

Not even looking up from his book, he knew who it was.

"Sakura." He nodded and turned the page.

"Sigh, you can't even look up from your book?" Sakura mumbled and put her hands on her hips.

He chuckled quietly to himself. Sakura couldn't tell if it was from something he was reading, or if he heard her.

"Maa…how was your mission? You're limping so I'm guessing that you fought a worthwhile opponent."

Sakura straightened up at his words. It was silent for a bit beside the noise of turning pages.

"It's been a while since you last came by out of the blue. You usually do that only for something important."

Sakura remained silent. She knew Kakashi already knew that she didn't drop by for just a chat.

Sakura pursed her lips and shifted her feet.

"Can I sit down?"

Kakashi slowly looked up from his book and looked her in the eyes. Shutting his book with one hand, he raised his eye brows.

"Sure. I've got time."


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura sat there on the roof, her gut churning from the silence. It had been almost 10 minutes or so since she asked if she could join Kakashi on the roof. He obliged…but then came the nothingness that plagued Sakura's brain.

'_What the hell am I supposed to say? Oh yeah, sensei, did you know I could die any day now from now to the end of the month. Wanna do something together before I visit the big training ground in the sky, tee hee?' _Sakura sat thinking and panicking on the inside while her outside remained calm and collected.

Hearing Kakashi sigh, she dared to peek out of the side of her eye at him. He looked bored and in thought. With that, Sakura tensed up all the more.

'_I'm making him bored! Why the hell did I choose today of all days to do this? Oh yeah…'cause I could die any second…'_

"Um…Kakashi-sensei…..how are you?" Sakura asked and smiled at him. It was the first thing she could think of at the moment to break the silence.

"Fine. And you?" he responded.

Sakura gaped. _'Shit! I shouldn't have asked that because my answer is that I'm doing horrible.'_

"Um….perfectly existing at the moment." She grinned inelegantly. He looked at her and raised an eye brow.

"Me too. That's a great coincidence." He chuckled unenthusiastically.

"Ah hahaha…." Sakura rubbed the back of her head and looked away. This was harder than she thought.

A few more minutes went by and still nothing happened." Sakura, did you just want to sit on the roof for a while?" Kakashi yawned.

"N-no, not at all sensei. I well…..um….eheh?" she said as the corner of her mouth twitched a bit. Kakashi eyed her curiously.

"You might want to use complete sentences Sakura." He said and pulled open his book again. Seeing this Sakura knew she was losing his attention fast. She needed to get this over with or she probably never could muster this up again.

Placing her hand on her forehead she sighed apprehensively. "I'm…..in pain." She mumbled mutely and looked off to the side.

"Hm?" he said looking up from his book at the kunoichi.

"I said….'I'm in pain'" Sakura said turning back to see her teacher put the book down some more. Good, his attention was slowly coming back. And as soon as she filled him in on the details she would bolt like Naruto when he forgot to bring money to pay for his ramen.

"And why is that?"

"Mmm…for a lot of reasons I guess. Like I got a paper cut filing some mission reports a while ago, I haven't eaten in a while (she lied), I'll be dead in a month because of poison a nin put in me, I saw Kiba and Akamaru bit me, you know. The usual." Sakura said peculiarly fast.

"…"

'_Why aren't you saying anything?'_ Sakura thought edgily.

"….Akamaru bit you?" he asked. Sakura gritted her teeth at this.

"No! I'm going to die soon." She saw his posture shift a bit at this statement. He wanted a clear answer from her, not a spout of lies. Placing his book down, he turned his full and complete attention to her. Sakura didn't like the serious atmosphere that was quickly overcoming the rooftop.

"Tell me about it." he stated.

**-**

Naruto was pacing the hospital room. It had been 3 hours since Sakura had left to do her 'errand' and made him wait. At first he had been calm, then jittery, and now he was anxious. He had been pacing the same cycle in the room for so long he practically burned the ground down an inch by the friction.

"Ugh! Where is Sakura-chan?" he cried out pressing his nose against the window and looking outside. Normally he wouldn't have been this clingy, but this is someone who could die at any given moment so of course he was going to be around her as much as possible.

Suddenly the door to the room opened making Naruto turn around so fast his head might have flown off his neck.

"Sakura-chan! Where were you—and you aren't her." He yelled then stopped in mid sentence noticing it was just a nurse.

"You don't have to look so horror-struck." The nurse scowled at Naruto's expression. She set some medication down on the table and proceeded to leave.

"Wait!"

She stopped and turned to look at Naruto who looked besieged." What is that for?"

"It's for Sakura san. Make sure she takes this at 2:00pm. And I mean right on the dot." She explained before shutting the door.

Naruto picked up the shot in his hand from the tray. He looked over at the clock and his eyes widened nearly two sizes.

"Two? That's in 2 hours! For crying out loud, where the hell are you Sakura-chan!"

-

Sakura walked monotonously down the streets of Konoha. So telling her sensei she was going to pass on didn't go as well as it could have. But look on the bright side….first she had to think of one.

"Well I presume it would have come up any way." She snickered as if it would make all this go away. Rubbing one of her shoulders to relieve the tense feeling a few images of Kakashi's face flushed through her mind.

"Ugh….lets see. He gave me two 'I wish I could help' looks, one 'how could this happen so suddenly' looks, and about six 'you can make it through this' looks. Sigh, sensei, even though I couldn't see your whole face doesn't mean I don't know somewhat what you're thinking!" Sakura thought aloud making some people eye her conspicuously.

Finally noticing all the odd eyes on her, Sakura continued walking a little faster. Before she knew it she was heading off into the woods.

"I just need a bit of silence for a minute." She mumbled happily now being able to be alone and forget all her worries.

-

Sakura opened her eyes to be greeted with a pain in her back and the night sky. Sitting up slowly she looked at her surroundings then back at the sky. Rubbing her back, she looked at the stump where she had been laying.

Grumbling, Sakura picked up a pine cone she was laying on.

"Jeez…how long was I asleep?" she rubbed her eyes then stopped instantly." Asleep! I was supposed to be back at the infirmary hours ago!"

Sakura got up and started sprinting towards the hospital. She felt the pang in her side every step but overlooked it. She was late!

Making it to the hospital Sakura was about to grab the door when she saw the entrance swarming with nurses.

"Eh…" she made a displeased noise." They'll get real mad seeing me come back now…" Sakura mumbled then looked up to see her window on the third floor.

Smirking, Sakura backed up then took off sprinting toward the building. She leaped off her foot making her barely able to hook her hand and elbow around the window seal.

Very clumsily, Sakura pulled herself up but then fell ungracefully inside the room. Shooting up and casually dusting off her clothes Sakura smiled.

"Yep. I still got it."

All of the sudden, Sakura felt a sharp stab in her arm. She looked down and saw a shot sticking in it. The person pulled it out and flicked the light on.

"Oh yeah, you've got something all right." Naruto grumbled frowning at her. Sakura realized she promised she would spend the rest of the day with Naruto.

"Ah! Sorry Naruto, I lost track of time for a minute." Sakura clarified uneasily.

He set the shot on the nightstand and sighed. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at his slouching figure.

"Naruto?"

"It's all right Sakura-chan. I'm just a little exhausted today. Get some sleep." He muttered.

Sakura felt a bit guilty but nodded." I'll spend tomorrow with you I promise. Even if I have other errands I'll let you come." She beamed.

He smiled tiredly then left the room. Leaning his back against the outside of the door Naruto looked up at the ceiling and took in a breath.

"It's not that Sakura-chan. You don't get it do you?"

**A/N: boring chapter I know. I'm in a slump yet I have nothing to do so I typed. It's rare for me to update within…three was it? I don't know, but so close to my last update. Hm….just in the mood I guess at the time**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A short chapter**

It was early morning when she finally woke up. Her head ached making her get a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sakura slowly leaned up on the bed and gripped the side of her head with one hand. She looked around the room with emerald eyes but stopped when it landed on an orange and black blob with a tuft of blonde hair.

Naruto sat slumped in a chair half asleep, drool dribbling down his chin. His head tilted and resting on his shoulder to keep balance while he was leaned back trying to stay in the wooden chair. It was no real surprise to her that he was trying to sleep yet still attempt to spend every waking moment with her.

Taking in a deep breath, she got out of bed with slightly shaky legs. Sakura walked over to the other side of the room where her teammate sat, his features looking calm for the first time in days. It was good to see him not appearing stressed.

She leaned over him and shook his shoulder slightly.

"Naruto…Naruto, get up."

His response was to mumble something she couldn't make out and sigh. She shook him again but got the same reaction. Sighing, she pulled his arm till he stood being supported by her, his arm around her shoulder. She walked him across the room to her still warm bed and lad him down gently in it.

Almost immediately he rolled over making her have to use effort to keep from smiling. Even when situations seemed bleak, he always had a part of him that seemed goofy and laid back.

She leaned back up and proceeded for the door.

--

Naruto tossed and turned, his face contorted in concern and anger.

"Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…."

He shot up, his eyes popping open.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sitting in silence for a moment, Naruto took in his surroundings. Sakura's room. He noticed he was lying in her bed too and stumbled out of it onto the ground ungracefully landing on his head.

He rubbed the back of his head and sat up finally noticing something very important.

Sakura wasn't in the room.

He sputtered and hurriedly got to his feet. Naruto dashed for the door but when he advanced to go out the door it opened with Sakura holding a tray of food.

He ran straight into her when she said 'good morning' making the tray, her and Naruto fall to the ground. He winced slightly and looked up to see Sakura's surprised face, little pieces of rice and fish sticking to it.

Naruto, flustered, quickly got off of her and leaned in front of her.

"S-Sakura-chan! I'm sorry—"

"Naruto," she cut him off with a slight glare." What's your problem? I just got dressed and went to get breakfast and even though I was nice enough to bring you some, you tackle me."

He looked a little embarrassed." Sorry, sorry…But—wait! It's not my fault! You weren't supposed to leave without saying anything." He pointed accusingly at her making her pull her head back farther so his finger wouldn't poke her face.

"For your information, Naruto, I have a pass remember?" she pulled out the card with Tsunade's signature on it for him to see.

Naruto stopped overreacting but still looked slightly irritated." Well, I only got that for you because I wanted to know where you were going."

Sakura saw his blushing cheeks as he looked away and sighed. She poked his forehead making his attention turn back to her.

"It's fine. For your information I feel great today. So much so, I could go up to the Hokage heads or even train."

Naruto didn't buy her grin and slowly got to his feet. He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her up to her own. Sakura was about to bend down to pick the tray up when Naruto pulled her close. She looked up at him with eyes full of shock.

He reached out and calmly wiped the food off her cheeks. He thumb brushed over her cheeks getting every last grain of rice. His palm glided under her chin to remove a small piece of fish.

Sakura's face felt hot at the feeling of his soft hands running over her face. She had no idea why. She didn't think about Naruto like that…did she?

She unintentionally sighed slightly and was halfway leaning her face into his palm when she realized what she was doing. Immediately she grabbed his wrist making him look into her eyes.

"That's enough. I can clean myself."

Naruto paused before stepping away and smiling.

"Alright. Sorry, just caught up in the moment." He placed his hands behind his back as if he was hiding something. He was. The feeling of her skin under his could still be felt on his fingertips.

"Sigh…I guess a nurse will have to come get this later," she mumbled and set the food tray on the nightstand.

"After breakfast, what do you want to do?" she turned around cheerfully and looked at Naruto. He pondered for a second.

"How about we sit and take it easy today? I would like to just sit in here and talk or something," he smiled. Sakura pouted.

"I don't think so," she said to his displeasure." How about we go on a hike or something?"

Naruto frowned." Sakura-chan I don't think you should be taking a hike in your condition—"

"I already told you, I feel fine. I even got a check up from one of the nurses downstairs while you were sleeping. She said everything seemed pretty stable as of right now."

"But Sakura-chan! What if you have an unexpected attack again?" Naruto whined.

"Since when are you one to want to hold back? Fine…what if we play a simple game ok? Nothing life threatening. Go down and eat breakfast and when you come back up I'll have thought of something."

Naruto hesitantly nodded before going out the door.

"But nothing too hard, alright?" he called.

She smiled." Alright."

Naruto had breakfast quickly downstairs. Fish, rice, misou soup. The basic food groups. When he walked back up into Sakura's room he saw it empty again.

Surprised, and slightly irritated he looked around and saw the window was open, the wind blowing and hitting his face. A note was taped onto the window and Naruto groaned when he read it.

**We're playing Hide and Seek**


End file.
